


your pussy is god

by nasaplates



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Cisswap, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, cis swap, i will NOT be responsible for your hospital stay, one of the things that happens in this fic should NOT be attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: Seunghyun is at the club when Jackson walks in and proves to be a temptation that's impossible to resist.always cis lesbians jackson/top, clubbing pwp.....with a twist





	your pussy is god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agonies (Hyb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyb/gifts).



> hyb had the idea to make a bracket on twitter to find jackson wang his One True Top and somehow everything is on fire and here we are. thanks hyb. consider this my argument for why top should emerge the happily married and incredibly sexed up victor. enjoy the fruits of your chaotic mind.
> 
> [[ there is a moment or two that may seem like possibly unsafe sex, bad BDSM etiquette, and/or like they didn't do the best job of having a healthy conversation about consent or what's happening, but there IS an explanation for this, everything happens off screen for reasons that will become apparent ]]

The club is throbbing with sound, pulsing with bodies. Seunghyun is sweating under the collar of her leather jacket, droplets rolling down her back, gathering lightly at her wrists under the black gloves. It's an old annoyance.

The girl in the bright red miniskirt and unambiguous dog collar, wearing a smile that's as warm as it is sharp, she's different. She's something new.

G-Dragon sees what she's looking at before Seunghyun tells her, which is good considering no one can hear each other speak in a place like this. No one can hear the fucking going on ten feet down the wall either. Seunghyun knowns G-Dragon thinks that's a pity, can see it in her shark grin and eyebrow waggle, but personally she's bored with voyeurism and exhibitionism both. She can and has put on one hell of a show, used to be known for it, in some circles. But now, well. Now she's looking for something different. Something new.

Dog Collar is looking at her now, eyes serious in a way that rocks something deep in Seunghyun's gut. And then suddenly she's smiling, and that rocks her, too. Seunghyun watches her dance, body rolling against her dance partner, laughing at the way her hands are roaming. It's half silly, half the sexiest thing Seunghyun's ever seen. Her hands are hungry. She clenches her hands into fists, grounded by the way the gloves stretch over her knuckles.

There's a nudge against her side, G-Dragon laughing at her openly. Seunghyun rolls her eyes but the affection can't help but come out of the corner of her mouth. She gets a shove in the back and she doesn't stagger but it's only because she was expecting it.

The thing is, Seunghyun hates a crowded dance floor. All those bodies, packed in around her, no exit route, no room to breathe. There's an electricity in the air, hormones and sweat, sex and adrenaline, fun and fear. Seunghyun rolls her shoulders against it, settles the jacket the way she likes, settles her mind like it's armor plating.

It's stopped surprising her that it works like it does, writhing bodies moving out of her way on instinct. She ignores them, ignores the eyes and the brushes of skin, wears G-Dragon's demon grin on the back of her neck like a talisman. All she can see is the girl who hasn't blinked since Seunghyun started moving, eyes welcome and dark.

All it takes is one long steady moment of eye contact with the girl Red Mini Skirt is dancing with before the only hands on her body are her own, running across her own throat like she's parched, like she's begging. Seunghyun's palms ache in sympathy.

Seunghyun doesn't bother dancing. There's no point in public foreplay when they both know what they want. Hand steady, she puts one on the dip of the girl's waist, loops two fingers of the other under the collar and tugs her gently forward. She dips her head, delighting in the way the girl's eyes widen before she grins. The girl reaches a hand up like she's going to put it in Seunghyun's hair, but Seunghyun snags her wrist before she can, squeezes in warning.

Leaning so her mouth is on the girl's ear, she half shouts, "No touching." She takes her time pulling away far enough to see the girl's eyes, entranced by the smell of her. Seunghyun's mouth starts watering at the thought of how she'll taste.

There's a challenge on the girl's face, and then an expression like she knows the punchline to a joke that hasn't been told yet. With a twist that frankly baffles Seunghyun for a moment, the girl turns herself so Seunghyun's front is to her back, Seunghyun's hand now by necessity wrapped around her throat, the other still with a grip on the opposite wrist, which is now low on her hip. Seunghyun can feel her chuckle as she starts grinding back against her. She can't stop the way she tenses all over for a half second, or the way she moans and rolls her body to match the dance, which only makes the girl chuckle even more.

"Come with me," Seunghyun says, not asking. When Seunghyun starts striding through the crowd, the girl keeps a tight grip on her hand.

A benefit of knowing one of the owners of the club, is having a set of keys to the backroom. A benefit of having friends who all share similar proclivities, is one of the backrooms has a bed, and all the toys someone might want to use in a situation like this.

When the door shuts behind them, there's a moment Seunghyun feels deaf and blind, numb because of the startling difference in sound and light, the difference in space. She takes a deep breath. When she releases it, the girl speaks.

"So!" she says, in a way that should be awkward but somehow isn't. "I'm Jackson."

Seunghyun takes her in for a moment, smirking at the way her tight athletic body looks so at ease, glancing around like she's in Seunghyun's home and not a club sex dungeon.

"Top," Seunghyun says. The girl raises both eyebrows.

"Well I sure hope you are one because, uh..."

Seunghyun surprises herself by chuckling. She's still grinning as she crowds Jackson against the door. Jackson looks up at her with no fear, no hesitation, just heat banked by amusement and polite question. It's...endearing.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Seunghyun says, brushing the back of one hand against Jackson's cheek, "Top is my name." In a quick move that makes Jackson suck in a gratifyingly sharp breath, Seunghyun takes a handful of her black pixie cut hair and tugs so she's arched, neck bared, shoulders back, breasts thrust forward.

"Oh," Jackson says, breathy, unconscious, more exhalation than word. One of her hands wraps around Seunghyun's forearm, which Seunghyun allows. The other brushes her hip, which Seunghyun does not. Another quick move and that wandering hand is pinned to the door by the wrist in an unforgiving grip.

"Can you be good? Or will you need help remembering not to touch?" Seunghyun's voice is steady and even, warm where her touch isn't. There's a hook in the wall above the door, an arrangement of wrist restraints in a variety of styles hanging from coat hooks to the left. Jackson tips her head back even more, sees the hook, hums and smiles, wiggles her fingers.

"What do you think?"

Seunghyun picks wide black cuffs lined in fur so deep they won't mark the skin, clipped to a thick rope, red to match Jackson's skirt. She puts them on Jackson's wrists, checks the fit, Jackson comfortable in a way that tells Seunghyun this isn't her first time doing this. There's a deep thrumming satisfaction to it for Seunghyun, a job she knows she does well.

"Red?" Seunghyun asks as she reaches the middle of the rope over the hook, trailing her hands down the cord, down Jackson's arms, down until she's cupping Jackson's breasts, thumbs rubbing circles over her nipples through her black sports bra. Their faces are so close she can't see Jackson's punch drunk expression, but she can imagine it.

Jackson understands it as the question it is, typical safeword, red yellow green. She nods and Seunghyun stills. Jackson rolls her eyes, says, "Yes," and the word is barely out of her mouth before Seunghyun is kissing her.

Kissing isn't always something Seunghyun likes. Sometimes it's a drain on her focus and control that makes her skin itch with wrongness. Sometimes the touch is too intimate, too overwhelming. With Jackson sucking on her tongue like this, she feels birds taking flight in her chest, a lion preparing to strike in her belly. Heat is pooling in her core, wetness in her boxers.

Jackson moans into her mouth when Seunghyun trails a firm hand, glove gone in the haze of kissing, up her inner thigh. The muscle is firm and lush, soft skin over hard strength. Her panties are lace, the texture familiar under Seunghyun's fingertips. They're soaked through, already damp and promising. It's easy to press the panties aside and slide two fingers into the warmth of her pussy.

Seunghyun sets a punishing pace, no tease, no finesse, just fucking. The base of her palm rubs Jackson's clit, firm and circling, fingers pumping in and out of her to the rhythm of the bass that still pounds through the door from the club.

"More, Top, please _more_ ," Jackson pants to the ceiling, Seunghyun trailing her mouth down her throat, lips tracing where skin meets collar. She adds a third finger, presses closer, presses harder.

Jackson's legs are quivering now, body arching off the door, writhing, her voice high as she begs, close, so close. Seunghyun pulls her mouth from her skin far enough to see the flush on Jackson's chest, watch her eyelashes flutter, her bitten lips parted. She curls the fingers of her free hand in the back of the collar, pulls it tight across her throat, cutting off her airflow, fingers thrusting in merciless double time.

With a full body jerk, Jackson comes, pussy clenching around Seunghyun's fingers. Seunghyun releases the collar, lets her breathe, and the sound that comes out of Jackson's throat makes Seunghyun feel like she could eat a man whole.

She's gentle while Jackson comes down, brushing gentle fingers over Jackson's throat, along her chest, over her breasts, delighting in the way Jackson's body follows her touch. She strokes one finger through her slit and Jackson shudders.

Seunghyun brings her slick hand up to Jackson's panting mouth and presses all three fingers past her lips. Jackson welcomes them, tongues between each finger, sucks them clean, looking at Seunghyun through hooded eyes all the while.

"Another?" Seunghyun asks once her breathing is almost normal, hands on Jackson's hips. Their foreheads are pressed together. Seunghyun can't quite remember doing that. She's getting dizzy with want, with need.

"Help me up," Jackson says, smirking, eyes on fire. Seunghyun doesn't understand at first, until Jackson follows with, "Want your mouth."

Seunghyun's crouched down, hands under Jackson's thighs, so quickly she'd be embarrassed if she wasn't too far gone for that. Her mouth is already open, waiting.

With a forceful move that's more coordinated than it has any business being, Seunghyun stands at the same time as Jackson pulls on the rope, biceps tight and powerful, thighs draped over Seunghyun's shoulders and tight around her head. Seunghyun's got two hands full of ass and thigh muscle, and her face buried in Jackson's pussy. If there is a heaven, Seunghyun doesn't want to go if it isn't an eternity of this.

She wastes no time going to work, hungry tongue licking a wide stripe between Jackson's lips, her panties still shoved to the side. Seunghyun eats her out like the stone butch dyke she is, like worship and desecration in one. Jackson's thighs squeeze around her ears, muffling everything but the slick sounds of her tongue and lips in warm wet heat and Jackson's moans vibrating through her body into Seunghyun's shoulders.

If she thought about it, she'd notice the ache in her legs and back and shoulders, the tremble of overtaxed muscles. She sucks on Jackson's clit instead, moans on the rush of slick that comes after. Jackson tastes like ambrosia must, if the Gods are at all worth worshiping.

When Jackson comes a second time, Seunghyun feels it like the shock waves run along every nerve from her tongue to her own throbbing cunt. She licks her through it until Jackson's legs slide off her shoulders and it's an uncoordinated rush to catch her. Jackson must have taken the rope off the hook because her arms are looped around Seunghyun's neck, hands running across her shoulders, panting breaths into her neck.

"Come on sweetheart," Jackson says in her ear, "touch yourself, come for me."

Seunghyun hadn't realized she was shaking until Jackson's words wash over her and it's all she can do to undo her belt, flick the button on her jeans and lower the zip. She hadn't realized she was leaned so fully into Jackson until she finally gets a hand in her boxers and the shaky cry that comes out of her throat is lost in Jackson's neck. Jackson's chin is hooked over her shoulder. Jackson's hands are on her back. She's safe.

It doesn't take much, a minute at most of rough circling strokes over her clit before she's coming, eyes clenched tight, silent scream punched from her mouth against Jackson's skin. Sometimes she hates the absolute vulnerability of shaking apart like this, lost to the world, death and birth both feeling too close for comfort, for sanity. Here, with Jackson on her tongue and her skin, with Jackson wrapped around her like a shield, it's the closest she's ever felt to being whole.

Jackson shushes her gently through the aftershocks, helping her control their slide down to the floor, pets Seunghyun's cheek against the momentary clenched teeth that comes with returning to earth.

"So," Jackson murmurs once the quivering has stopped. Seunghyun sighs, contented. "We're definitely doing that again."

Seunghyun snorts. "Which part? You pulling a gymnast move and riding my face while I'm standing? Or pretending we're strangers meeting in a crowded club?"

"Hmm," Jackson says, petting Seunghyun's hair now. Seunghyun finds herself completely unmotivated to move from the lovely resting place she's found with her head on Jackson's boobs. "Both? Definitely both."

Seunghyun chuckles, a deep happy rumble. Jackson drops a kiss to the top of Seunghyun's head so obviously fond Seunghyun can feel the smile in it. She snuggles deeper into the pillow of her girlfriend's breasts, and then, because she can, takes a bite.

The slap on the head and scrambled play fight is worth it for the way she ends up flat on her back with Jackson curled around her like she owns her. She does. Seunghyun doesn't tell her so, but Jackson hooks a pinky around Seunghyun's left ring finger like she knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments, especially if you're one of the 10 people who will ever even read this lesbian crossover indulgence. please stop by twitter [ @nasaplates ] and curiouscat [ /nasaplates ] ❤


End file.
